Mandible defects are often treated with bone grafts and/or implants such as, bone plates, to assist with healing. The bone graft material may be placed in the target area using any of a variety of methods. However, without a container for the bone graft material, the graft material may fall away from a target site before it has been incorporated by the body into the healing bone.